


What's My Name?

by watchthequeenconquer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthequeenconquer/pseuds/watchthequeenconquer
Summary: “Sing for me.” Robert finishes and David, gargling his balls, damn near chokes. In which Robert decides to punish David on set for posting a silly, sexy video to Instagram and they both love it.





	What's My Name?

**Author's Note:**

> If you know David, you can find the video on his Instagram page. This is just filth and silliness and terrible but I couldn't help myself!

David doesn’t think anything of it when he posts the video.

He does stupid shit like that all the time - mainly when he’s bored on set. He was sitting in a car, stranded in between takes by himself as the crew tried to shield him from the pouring rain.

Fiddling with the radio and no longer amused with chewing a straw within an inch of its existence, the familiar Rihanna song blaring through the speakers was a welcome respite from the suffocating silence.

“Oh na na, what’s my name...”

David finds himself singing along reflexively, bouncing energetically in his seat and tapping the steering wheel.

His mind drifts to last time he went out dancing, months ago when they were in pre-production and the cast had just been getting to know each other.

Robert had caught his eye immediately, not just because he was mouth-wateringly gorgeous in his ethereal fashion, with the eyes and the curls and the accent. His vibrancy and confidence were infectious, slinging an arm warmly around David’s shoulders, greeting him with his entire body. This couldn’t have contrasted more strongly with David’s small smile, his soft response and his professional handshake that Robert accepted with both hands.

When the main cast went out drinking later, David loosened up, buying the mismatched family a round of tequila to break the ice. A handful of shots down and David was right in his element, flirtatiously touching Tom’s shoulders and grinding with Emmy. Robert was deep in conversation with their mother-to-be Jordan, and David remembered his heart dropping as he gently touched her arm.

The solution to his crushing disappointment was of course more drinks. Slipping through to the bar, he managed to catch the eye of a cute Canadian bartender who obliging took his mind off the matter by flirting shamelessly with him, interlinking their arms to neck back a shot.

David regretfully left to answer nature’s call but not before the bartender scribbled his number and finish time on his arm with an inviting wink.

The last thing he had expected was Robert to comment on it when he ran into him in the bathroom, an amused cock of his eyebrow concealing something darker as he took in the freshly inked number.

“You’re kind of a slag when you’ve had a few, has anyone ever told you that?” Robert stayed in his best impersonation of seriousness, kohl rimmed eyes dancing.

He laughed easily when David’s mouth fell open and an embarrassing shade of red began to spread from the tips of his ears down to the open collar of his button up.

Reaching out to place a finger under his jaw, Robert closed his mouth for him and gently caressed the line of his jaw with his finger, eyes lingering on David’s parted lips before staring into his eyes.

“If I’d known that’s all it’d take, I’d have called the first round and taken you home before the second.”

Before David could even stammer out a response, Robert’s tongue was in his mouth, filling his own with the bitter taste of tequila and something sweet as he pressed him into the sink. David responded hungrily, hands roaming desperately through the taller man’s curls, squeaking when experienced hands reach around to grope his ass.

The contact was over too soon, and David’s head was spinning in disbelief as Robert dragged him out of the bathroom to where the rest of their cast mates were moving together. He only needed to see Robert dance, freely and fluidly and so goddamn sensually (they weren’t even touching for fuck’s sake) to know that he was completely gone on the Irishman and had been ever since.

The song has reached the second verse as David grins helplessly at the memory, rolling his shoulders and swivelling his hips along to the up tempo beat.

“Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me...hey boy, I really wanna be witchu...cause you’re just my type...oh na na na na...”

Without really thinking about it, he pulls out his phone and flips it to video. He’s lip syncing into the camera, rolling his shoulders provocatively. The remainder of the straw is still held loosely between his lips, bouncing with the movement before he stops to wink at the camera.

Grinning at his own stupidity, he stares out the windscreen with a playful smirk, making mock bedroom eyes at the camera one last time before freezing, staring out the wind screen open mouthed before ending it.

Laughing, he taps out a suggestive caption in Spanish before hitting send and continuing to scroll mindless through his feed. He smiles to himself as the fans of the show begin to react, shaking his head at the surreal state of his life.

He doesn’t thinks anything of it, until days later, he hears the familiar song playing on a loop.

He must’ve dozed off in the trailer they’re relaxing in during their downtime between shots, still dressed in their Academy best because Robert’s stolen his phone again.

He doesn’t mind, often lends it to him because Robert doesn’t have the faintest idea about social media and the show runners want them to be more active in the build up.

“Interesting content, this.” Robert comments dryly where he’s pressed into David’s side, legs spread distractingly wide in his pleather skirt, “letting his bits air” as he’d comically call it.

Easily distracted at the best of times, David wonders faintly if he conveniently forgot to wear underwear again and is suddenly uncomfortably hot in Diego’s standard issue black.

“Yeah?” David replies, trying to sound equally as unaffected though the song looping indicating on repeat indicates that Robert is scrutinising it closely.

“I must be ancient, if this is what constitutes for marketing these days.” Robert observes, thick eyebrows knitting together as he watches closely.

“It’s...not like that.” David stumbles, feeling his face heat up and fumbling the sentence in a misstep that is endearingly reminiscent of Diego. He doesn’t have a problem acting like an idiot for entertainment’s sake, but of course this irritatingly beautiful man has him blushing like a teenager without even batting an eyelid.

He reaches across to grab at the phone clumsily as Robert dangles it out of reach, damn his long limbs.

“What’s it like?” Rob asks, and David bristles a little at the strangely accusatory note in his voice as he stares at him expectantly.

“Ever heard the phrase ‘felt cute, might delete later?’, old man?” David teases, “It’s just a vine...a silly, short clip that will get some engagement and then I’ll delete later.”

He reaches across again to grab the phone and succeeds. As he pulls away, Robert grabs him by the wrist, inspecting it for a second before turning his eyes on him playfully, green eyes murky with lust.

“Your first and last mistake was posting that anywhere where I might find it, sweetheart. You’re going to regret that.” Robert chuckles darkly, and David feels his mouth go slack and his head go fuzzy at the pet name as the taller man removes the phone from his hand.

“But...” David goes to argue, but Robert cuts his off with a firm command that doesn’t broke any further input, yanking him deceptively hard to the edge of the couch.

“On your knees at my feet.”

Before he even consciously reacts, David finds himself sliding off the couch to rest in front of Robert on the floor.

“Is this a punishment?” David manages to splutter before as Robert releases his grip and silences him again, jamming two fingers forcefully into his mouth.

“Save it for someone who cares. Suck.” Robert directs, yanking David’s head up by the chin so he knows he understands.

Shifting uncomfortably as his body begins to respond to the dismissive treatment, David obeys, lathering up the pro-offered digits with his tongue.

“You spend all day prancing around in front of the cameras, and I get it, truly, I do... you’re a work of art, after all...”Robert muses as he slots in the rest of his hand without warning.

David chokes when the tips of his fingers flatten his tongue, forcing into the back of his throat, brown eyes watering but never letting up, ever obedient under his lover’s control.

“...you share me as well, so there are boundaries, don’t think I don’t respect them.” He continues, “But then I find you flaunting yourself in online, flirting like the desperate little tart that you are...” 

Robert’s free hand slips underneath his skirt with a gentle rustle and David whines helplessly as he starts palming himself, feeling himself getting suddenly, desperately hard in his own too tight pants.

“Please...” David mumbles, the word coming out sloppily and garbled as spit dribbles freely down his chin, the beginnings of tears beginning to slide down his cheeks as his jaw starts to ache.

“Use your hands, my little attention whore.” Robert encourages, sighing as his hips flick upwards enticingly. David bites back a whine, can tell without seeing that he’s rolling his thumb over the sensitive head beneath the confines of the skirt.

David signs the word for please, a skill that’s come in handy when he enters subspace and can’t manage coherent speech. His brown eyes implore desperately as Robert sharply removes the hand, but continues to ignore him, switching out the hand beneath his skirt to lubricate his cock.

It continues like that for a few minutes, the hot, wet smacking sounds filling the room, hastening when the tempo increases before slowing to a torturous drag. Robert ignores him the entire time, eyes glazing over as he glances hazily over the top of his head, lips parted prettily as he works himself over.

When he can’t take it anymore, David whines pathetically, cheeks flushing with embarrassment as his hands itch to touch his himself from where they rest obediently at his sides. He’s so hard he’s dizzy with it.

Robert’s lightening quick when the hand bit stripping his dick shoots out and wraps in David’s hair, clawing into the short crop and still manage to pull it deliciously forcefully.

“If you wanted to perform, you had a completely willing audience right here.” Robert hisses harshly, far too attractive as he sneers, wrenching his grip to emphasis his point, “Speak to show you understand.”

“Yes, sir.” David responds weakly, head swimming as his body fights and leans into the pain pleasure sensation all at once.

“Whose filthy little slut are you?” Robert demands.

“Yours, sir”. David replies, moaning at the contact when Robert drags his hand roughly through his hair in appraisal.

“Don’t ever forget it.” Robert hums. David allows his eyes to fall shut, lulled easily by the lilt of Robert’s voice.

“Since you enjoyed having foreign objects in your mouth so much...” Robert trails off, making sure David has time to understand he’s referencing the straw he had flirtatiously kept between his lips during the video,”...you can keep me warm while I smoke this spliff and decide on your punishment, eh?”

David licks his lips subconsciously, feels his dick jerk hard in his pants but remains perfectly still until further direction is given. Robert reaches into his bag on the nearby counter, fishing out the joint. He watches as he lights it and takes a small drag, breathing out the puff of white smoke with a contented sigh into David’s face.

The trailers only small so the room quickly fills with the scent of the grass and David feels his head become even lighter, his limbs loosening and his thoughts trailing off as he patiently remains on his knees.

“Go on then.” Robert gestures with a lopsided grin, trying and failing to keep his voice stern as he gestures downward.

David wordlessly takes the long hem of the skirt between his fingers, marvelling for a second at the soft material before lifting it so he can find Robert’s cock. He takes a deep breath as he wonders at it, resting full and firm and so fucking thick on the couch.

Wetting his lips, he moves forward between Robert’s legs and takes him all the way into his mouth, not stopping until he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. He gags helplessly, overwhelmed by the sensuous combination of saliva and salt and an earth taste that’s just so wonderfully Robert.

“No swallowing or moving until I say, understood. Make a noise if you understand.” Robert says from above him.

David chokes again as he cries out his agreement, feeling Robert’s already heavily leaking dick jump in the back of his throat as the vibration shoots pleasurably through his body.

It’s the last thing he hears before Robert drops the skirt back down over his head and leaves him to it in the dark shroud of the material.

It should be torture, suspended in the dark with nothing to do but wait, but David has always found it oddly comforting. He focuses on remaining completely still, tongue braced against the underside of his master’s cock. His forehead is beginning to drip with sweat but the heat isn’t oppressive, rather makes him feel strangely safe.

“Tommy my man, how are you going, brother?” Robert calls from above him and David freezes at the mention of his co-stars name, but relaxed when he realises belatedly that he didn’t hear the telltale click of the door opening. When the response is silent but Robert continues, he realises he must be on the phone.

“Great...how’s your day going?”Robert asks, pausing to listen attentively to the Brit’s response, “That sounds perfect, man. I’m just relaxing in my trailer...”

David feels his mind slipping out of focus as he loses the thread of the conversation. He ensures he remains perfectly positioned, the tip of Robert’s cock hovering just inside the back of his throat the way he knows he likes. When he’s sure of his placement, he lets his eyes lid lazily, breathing in the intoxicating scent of sweat and pre-come and the natural essence of his lover.

He must lose time because Robert is tapping his head gently, saying something he can’t quiet understand above him.

David blinks groggily when Robert lifts his skirt to let him up, eyes squinting in the harsh light. Robert chuckles in satisfaction as David remains impaled on his dick, brown eyes darkened with desire as he glances up in hazy comprehension.

“Very good, baby boy,” Robert coos, stroking his hand gently through David’s hair, the man on his knees chasing the contact like he’s starving for it, “You can pull off and swallow now.”

David moves back easily, groaning at the ache in his knees as he swallows loudly. His fingers slip through the mess on his face, a combination of his sweat and Robert’s, his drool mixing with the tantalising saltiness of his pre-come.

Before him, Robert is painfully hard and dripping, making a mess of his skin where his dick hangs heavily on his thigh. It must be borderline painful, but if the mischievous look on the Irishman’s face is anything to go by, he’s not done with David yet.

“You’re going to help me finish myself off and when I say, you can come.” Robert adds simply, shifting into a standing position and letting the skirt drop to the floor without preamble.

David groans loudly in approval. This is definitely his kind of punishment.

“Because we don’t have a lot of time, I’m going to do the honours - but because you look so pretty with your mouth full...” Robert lifts his cock out of David’s reach, leaving his heavy balls dangling suggestively.

“Fuck yes.” David agrees, angling himself awkwardly beneath Robert’s legs and surging upward without permission to wrap his lips around the fleshy sacs. His neck is cranked awkwardly but he’s so desperate to participate that he couldn’t care less.

“Eager little thing, aren’t you?” Robert giggles, petting his head almost tenderly, inhaling sharply as David pops both of his balls into his mouth without preamble and swirls them with an appreciative sigh.

“Mmmm...” David murmurs, and Robert jumps as the sensation travels through his entire body.

“Now I’m close but I’m going to need something a little extra to get me there...” Robert pants and David can feel the movement as the man above him returns to tending to his no doubt aching dick.

“Mmm?” David makes a questioning noise as he gargles, the residue of sweat and spit and come mixing delightfully in his mouth. He swallows thickly around Robert’s balls, enjoying the cry of pleasure he receives for his efforts.

“Sing for me.” Robert finishes and David damn near spits out the precious contents of his mouth as he chokes.

When no audible response is forthcoming, Robert giggles to himself.

“The song from the video.”

David mewls helplessly in protest, feeling a hot flush of heat spread from his ears down to the tip of his toes. He’s practically dying from embarrassment, sure his last moments will be spent with Robert’s unmentionables in his mouth before he strokes out in shame.

He’s beyond humiliated and horrified and wants to curl into a ball and cry all at once. The worst part is his dick is rock hard and spurting pre-come like he could shoot off like a rocket at any second - completely, shamelessly into it.

“Do it.” Robert demands, “Now, and you can touch yourself, slut.”

Squeezing his eyes shut and letting fat tears flow freely down his cheeks, David begins to hum the tune gently as Robert begins to increase his own pace.

“I want to hear the words, love.” Robert pushes, and David internally curses whoever has decided to put the weight of the world’s social media transgressions on his shoulders before he man’s up and decides to just go for it.

He begins mouthing the first verse as loudly as he can possible manage around another man’s balls, ensuring he’s projecting from deep within his chest as loudly and high pitched as possible.

The words are completely nonsensical and the pitch is too shrill, but the sensation must be otherworldly, because Robert is fucking his own hand fiercely, hips beginning to stutter and halt in their racing rhythm.

“Oh fuck, touch yourself, but don’t stop!” Robert shouts loudly. He’s always been vocal in the bedroom, but this has him practically screaming for it, the shrill sound bouncing obscenely off the trailer’s tiny walls.

David complies, popping open the button in his pants with a relieved sigh and finally getting a hand blessedly around his dick. He attempts to match his lover’s sheer volume, lung burning as he continues his filthy attempt at harmonising.

Robert shrieks loudly, seizing in warning before he’s coming, shooting his load across the room as David starts in surprise but doesn’t stop using his balls as a sound booth.

A knock on the door halts them both in their tracks.

“Coming!” Robert shouts, dropping to grab his skirt as David remains stranded with his pants down around his ass, cock stilling in his hand.

Robert looks surprised for a second before the gaze softens in fondness at his lover, perilously awaiting his command. He recovers quickly, fastening the garment with a wicked smile.

“You have 30 seconds to get yourself off before I walk out that door, sweetheart.” Robert instructs with a pleased smirk.

David is already jerking himself off frantically, dark brows furrowed and his thighs flexing with the strain of his need.

“Close...please sir, need...” He moans in frustration, eyes slamming shut as he chases the orgasm that just out of reach.

It’s takes his breath away in every sense of the word when Robert obliging wraps his hand around his exposed throat and squeezes. He’s coming so hard, so overwhelmed by in his release that he doesn’t even register that he’s splattered his all black turtle neck with his spunk.

“Dirty boy.” Robert coos warmly as David stares up at him vacantly, completely wrecked. He leans down to quickly peck his lover on the lips before he heads for the door, “Better get cleaned up before they call you!”

“Fuck.” David groans, staggering to his feet and stumbling towards the mirror hurriedly. He steps in front of the thin mirror to survey the damage, taking in his wrecked appearance and come stained clothing.

Without overthinking it, he slips his phone out of his pocket and pouts prettily, taking a snap of himself in the mirror before firing it off in a text to Robert.

“Do it for the gram?” David taps out before hurrying to salvage what he can of his costume.

When the phone pings, he grins helplessly at the response.

“I’m hardly a digital native, but I’m not sure that’s what the show runners meant, sweetheart.”

A second later...

“Was that okay?.”

“Hell yeah. Best scene ever.”

Needless to say, David doesn’t plan on taking that video down anytime soon.


End file.
